Después
by MariSeverus
Summary: El cuerpo de Severus Snape, ya no reside en la casa de los gritos. El cuerpo del héroe ya no existe. Aunque está muerto, nadie sabe dónde está. ¿Lo estará al final de cuentas? Pues la vida de Lucius, es muy distinta, en este después de la guerra.
1. Chapter 1

Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, es obra de JK Rowling.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Pasos y pasos, se escuchaban en los suelos de piedra. Las escaleras de madera, rotas, esparcían su aserrín, producto del paso del tiempo y las termitas, que saboreaban la madera añeja, como un buen vino. Tenían cuidado de no pisar en falso, de no resbalarse.

- ¡No está aquí, señor Potter!- gritó uno de los aurores y Harry, auror también, recién egresado de sus estudios, miró al hombre con un gesto de asombro.

¿No debía estar allí? La descomposición no era tan rápida. El cuerpo de un mago...¿La misma forma de morir, que la de un ser humano? La magia...¿Era como la sangre? Recorría los cuerpos...

Salvaba de las heridas y de los achaques. Potenciaba al ser humano, hacía cosas fantásticas con ella.

- Registren todo el lugar... Tiene que estar aquí...

_Tiene que estarlo..._

Era una noche fría, un día nebuloso y gris. Las pisadas se reproducían, pero esta vez bajo la lluvia. Bajo las gotas del pasado que lloraba por la felicidad de los nuevos rostros. Caminaban con prisa, apenas se detenían para respirar.

- ¿A dónde carajo vamos?

- Nos llamaron...Nos pidieron que nos reuniésemos con él. Para allá vamos.

El hombre asintió en silencio, no dijo nada más. San Mungo estaba oscuro, era ya muy tarde, como para mantener las luces encendidas. Con una sonrisa a medias, un hombre se sentaba junto a una persona. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y lo miraba con mucha atención.

Tocó su mano, no debía moverlo mucho. Aún podía sentir su magia y lo había reconocido, por que su varita seguía intacta. No estaba muerto. La magia tardaba un tiempo en abandonar al dueño. Podía...Aún podía sentir a través de sus dedos. Aún podría hacer algo para...

Algo para salvarlo.

- ¿Qué es lo tan importante, que debías decirnos? - Dijeron dos figuras, junto a él. El primero, aquel que estaba sentado, se levantó y se apartó de la camilla.

- Aún está con vida- dijo, suavemente. Los hombres, sorprendidos, escépticos, miraron hacia adentro- Eso era lo importante que tenía que decirles.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? Es un traidor. No merece vivir, más de los pocos segundos que lo hace.

- ¡Silencio!- espetó el primero. Lucius Malfoy- Nadie te pidió tu opinión, al respecto.

- Te has convertido. Esos malditos de la orden, te acobardaron. Te les has unido y has rogado por su clemencia.

- Mi familia estaba primero- dijo aquel, que ya no tenía su usual apariencia. Su usual riqueza y porte de primera.

- Tu familia te traicionó. Mira a Draco...Ya se está muriendo...

No dijo nada, no se atrevió. A pocos pies, Narcisa estaba junto a su hijo. En estado comatoso, él no decía nada, no hacía otra cosa. Parecía un pequeño muñeco de porcelana, con el rostro blanco y el cabello, perfectamente peinado. Ella sonreía, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Todo estará bien, cariño....Todo.

Lucius caminó, alrededor de aquella habitación. Los hombres caminaron hacia el cuerpo que estaba tendido en la camilla.

- ¿Cuál es la razón, para salvarlo?

- Él salvó mucho de mi familia- sencilla, simple. No mucha explicación, típico de un Malfoy. Mata, pregunta después.

- Draco. Que se está muriendo en otra habitación. ¿Qué es lo que ha salvado?

- ¿Para qué voy a explicártelo?- preguntó Lucius- Tu minúsculo cerebro, no lo entendería. Salvó a mi hijo.

El otro hombre, el más alto, negó con la cabeza y bajó la vista hacia Severus Snape, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y parecía una grotesca marioneta, rota.

- Aunque Narcisa pierda a Draco, siempre podrán tener otro hijo.

Lucius no dijo nada, pero el mago sintió su mano, sobre el cuello de su túnica. Lo miró, con rabia. Sus ojos grises literalmente, expedían chispas. Brillaban, a la luz de la luna que comenzaba a emerger, de entre las nubes.

- Y tú, supongo que serás quién lo engendre...Intuyo.

- No hablaba de mí. Hablaba de ustedes...- balbuceó, mirándolo con nerviosismo. Lucius lo soltó con fuerza y el hombre, resbaló, sobre instrumentos médicos.

- Voy a cortarte la cabeza, si vuelves a...- comenzó su amenaza, pero se detuvo al instante. Escuchó una voz suave, una respiración delicada, congestionada. Ladeó la cabeza de inmediato.

¿Estaría despierto? No despierto exactamente ¿Consciente? Se acercó a él, sus ojos seguían brillando. Lo contempló. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos, parecía que estaba por hablar, por decir algo.

Aunque técnicamente, se decía que era imposible.

- ¡Trae la poción! ¡Tráela!- espetó, con rabia. El segundo hombre, tan rubio como él, caminó detrás de el más alto. La poción que se suponía, podía salvarlo. La única que existía.

Solo su señor la tenía y él...Se la había arrebatado y sabía cómo usarla.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus se despertaba, él lo sabía. Rápidamente, colocó la poción cerca de su boca y se la dio a beber. Le ayudó a tragar y lo miró, apenas pudiendo sostenerse de algo. Lentamente, sus párpados vibraron y Lucius sonrió triunfante. El resto de la comitiva no supo qué decir o qué hacer.

Severus Snape, estaba vivo.

- Severus. ¿Puedes escucharme?- dijo, pero el hombre apenas parpadeó. Lo intentó una vez más y obtuvo una respuesta. Lo estaba mirando o al menos, eso le pareció

- ¿Funciona?- preguntó uno de los allegados, acercándose torpemente. Lucius se encogió de hombros y tomó la poción y la miró. Era la correcta, no se había equivocado. Había oído a su amo; hablar de ella frente a sus narices.

- Tiene que servir- dijo Lucius- Vayan a ver a Draco.

- Pero, Lucius.

- ¡Vayan a verlo!

Lucius los miró irse y ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape, que trataba de levantarse. Negó y simplemente colocando su mano en su pecho, le obligó a volver a su lugar.

- Severus, no debes moverte- le dijo y él, apenas escuchó su voz. Se dejó caer y suspiró- El veneno está siendo encapsulado en una parte de tu cuerpo. Tendrás que esperar. Puede que quede inservible; pero es mejor que estar muerto.

Quiso decir algo, pero su cerebro no trabajaba. Lucius miró a su alrededor y señaló un pequeño vaso con agua que estaba sobre una de las mesitas llenas de instrumentos médicos.

- ¿Quieres esto?

Se acercó a él y simplemente, se lo ofreció, acariciando sus labios con aquel líquido. Sin duda alguna, resultaba refrescante, para aquellos labios muertos.

- Ahora, necesito sacarte de aquí. Pero sin la protección mágica, me temo que.... ¡Al diablo con eso! Seremos vistos como enemigos; toda la maldita vida!

Lo miró, mientras cerraba los ojos y por un momento, sintió miedo. Lo observó por un par de minutos, hasta que estuvo seguro de que solo estaba descansando.

- Te deben muchas cosas, Severus. Tú eres el héroe. No tanto ese infantil de Potter y su comitiva de imbéciles. Eres tú.

A sus oídos, esas palabras estaban en blanco y negro. Vacías.

- Pero por ahora, no podemos hacer nada desde aquí. Necesitamos recuperarnos. Draco está herido, está muy mal. Narcisa teme perderlo. Teme verle morir. Todo ese esfuerzo que has hecho, en vano.

Lo miró y juró que una sonrisa suave, se posaba en sus delgados labios. Se inclinó y su mano, acarició su cabello, cuidadosamente. Su aliento, golpeaba el frío rostro de su mejor amigo.

De aquel que era y fue su amigo.

- Sí, Severus. Pronto saldremos de aquí- dijo y trazó la línea de sus labios con su dedo- saldremos muy pronto.

Y depositó un beso suave, sobre sus labios, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hasta la habitación de su hijo.

* * *

Colocaría más, pero estudio. Disculpen.

Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius caminó cuidadosamente, como si midiera sus pasos, hacia la habitación donde estaba Narcisa y su hijo. Apenas entró en ella, Narcisa se levantó a rastras y lo miró con mucho temor, como si tras ella hubiese un asesino con una sierra eléctrica, dispuesto a matarla. Lucius no la miró, pero enfocó sus ojos grises, sobre su hijo que yacía en una camilla de hospital.

- Dime que Severus se ha salvado. Dime que podrá salvar a nuestro hijo.

- Sí, Severus se salvó- le contestó Lucius- pero está muy débil como para levantarse de la camilla. Es solo una noche. Draco quizá subsista por unas horas más...

- ¿Cómo osas hablar así, de tu hijo? Lucius, estás hablando de Draco. Nuestro único hijo. ¡Quiero que le digas a Snape, que se muere y que necesito de su ayuda!

Narcisa sostuvo el cuello de la camisa de su esposo y lo miró. Sus ojos estaban abnegados, llenos de lágrimas. Lucius, apartó sus muñecas de su camisa y simplemente la abrazó en silencio.

Ella lloró por largo rato, mientras él solo acariciaba su espalda con sus manos. Se morían dos de las personas más importantes en su vida y realmente, tenía que escoger una de ellas.

Había salvado a Snape, pero no sabía si su hijo terminaría muerto. Ladeó la cabeza y lo miró. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba? Mientras estaba allí parado, escuchó pasos fuertes. Alguien que corría en su dirección.

- ¡Lucius, Lucius!- dijeron y él, soltó a Narcisa, que simplemente se quedó sentada una vez más. Mirando a su hijo moribundo. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el hombre y suspiró.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Un hombre alto y moreno, lo miró con cierto recelo y él se preguntó si ya regresaban los aurores de sus cacerías.

- No está. ¡Él no está!

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Quién no está?

- ¡Snape!

- ¿De qué mierda hablas? Lo dejé hace unos minutos en la camilla. No pudo haberse levantado y simplemente, haberse ido.

- No está. Fuimos a revisar las habitaciones y no estaba en la camilla.

- ¡Maldita sea!

Lucius se apartó del hombre y caminó con paso firme, hacia la camilla donde se suponía que Snape estaba recostado. Al mirar hacia adentro, notó que su compañero tenía razón.

Pero... ¿Cómo?

Pues su respuesta, tuvo lugar a unos pocos metros. Escuchó un ruido seco y fuerte, que se hizo escuchar en toda el ala muerta de Hogwarts. Miró hacia el frente y una sombra negra, distrajo su mirada.

Severus estaba hincado en el suelo y se apoyaba de una columna. Caminó a prisa y lo rodeó, para mirarlo. Estaba allí, mirándolo fijamente, aunque parecía que no estaba consciente de lo que hacía.

- Potter...- dijo y Lucius, negó con la cabeza.

- Potter ya se ha ido, Severus. Potter ganó esta batalla. No debes moverte o terminarás muerto.

- Potter...

- Te he dicho que...

- Mis... Memorias...

No comprendió lo último que había dicho, pero supo que se desplomó en el suelo como un peso muerto. Lucius se inclinó para pasar uno de sus brazos, alrededor de su hombro y levantarlo del suelo.

Arrastrarlo a la camilla, fue un proceso extra, que pudieron ahorrarse de haber podido usar la magia. Lo acostaron nuevamente y Lucius lo miró. Temblaba como si atravesara un enorme témpano de hielo.

- Severus... Tienes que resistir.

Continuó temblando y en realidad, era un show grotesco. No tenía ideas sobre cómo actuar acerca de eso. Realmente, dotes de medimagia no tenía. Caminó hacia una vieja cortina, roída por las polillas y la arrancó de su soporte. La colocó sobre su cuerpo y prácticamente, lo cubrió completamente con ella.

Aunque el tremor no cedió. Convulsionaba con tanta fuerza, que las mesillas a su alrededor, se movían.

- Resiste, Severus. Es solo por un momento.

Escuchó un grito desgarrador, algo que nunca creyó ver. Las pupilas de Snape, se dilataron y entonces, un espantoso gruñido brotó de sus labios secos. Lo miró sentarse de golpe y entonces, contra todo humor que pudiera presentarse por aquellas visiones, Lucius terminó sosteniendo su cuerpo.

Lo abrazó, mientras él solo temblaba y trataba de aferrarse a algo.

- Lily...

- Shh... Basta... Esto pasará. El veneno será expulsado...


	4. Chapter 4

Debora CTN: Descuida, no tiene importancia. Mientras te guste a ti, lo demás no tiene importancia. Saludos y besos. Gracias por todo

* * *

Severus volvió a abrir sus ojos, luego de lo que a Lucius le pareció una eternidad. Estaban en la enorme y opulenta mansión Malfoy. Ladeó la cabeza con mucho dolor y solo estaba alguien a su lado. Narcisa Malfoy.

Parecía que se dormiría, su cabeza se balanceaba como un péndulo. De un lado al otro. La miró. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y parecía que había llorado, por las marcas de maquillaje en su rostro.

Quiso hablarle, pero su voz no salió. Solo un grueso sonido ronco, que pareció un gruñido. La despertó al instante y bajó su vista hacia él con mucho pesar.

- Ah, Severus. Qué bueno que ya estás despierto- le dijo y él, la miró fijamente- Lucius me pidió que te cuidara, mientras despertabas y por sobretodas las cosas, que le dijera cuando lo hicieras. No está ahora, está junto a Draco. Verás, Draco está muriendo. Lo maldijeron y es probable que lo perdamos. Desearía tanto que me ayudaras, pero estás tan herido que...

Perdió el habla y negó con la cabeza, acomodándose en la silla. Algunas lágrimas, mojaron la sien de Snape, mientras ella se limpiaba el rostro. Desde otra perspectiva, lucía como una loca.

- No tienes por qué ayudarme, tampoco. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que podrías curarlo, pero en estas condiciones, no podrías ni descubrir qué es lo que le ocurre. ¡Pero es que no quiero perder a mi único hijo! No me atrevería a verlo partir y continuar viviendo.

Severus inspiró y negó con la cabeza. Narcisa dejó de hablar y deseó poder escuchar lo que intentaba decir. La miró, mientras ella intentaba captar lo que decía y señaló un pedazo de pergamino.

- Sí, escríbelo- le dijo y le alcanzó una pluma. Su mano temblorosa, apenas redactó algo legible. Narcisa miró con atención.

- ¿Cómo podrías ayudarme, si estás muriendo? Lucius solo me pidió que le avisara si estabas a salvo. Nunca quiso decirme para qué te ha traído de regreso, pero ha de ser por algo muy importante. Tanto o más; que Draco.

Supo que eso lo había dicho con resentimiento. Antes de que continuara hablando, Lucius había entrado en la habitación y miró al hombre que tenía un mejor aspecto.

Lo miró, mientras intentaba comunicarse, así fuera con trozos de papel. miró a su esposa, que simplemente sollozaba en una silla.

- Draco, también despertó y quiere verte- le dijo y el rostro de su esposa, se iluminó- me dijo que viniera a buscarte.

Narcisa se levantó de la silla y Lucius, la miró caminar hasta la puerta. Al cerrarla tras de sí, él ocupó el asiento que ella había dejado libre. Severus miró a Lucius por unos minutos, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar una inspiración.

- No puedes hablar. El veneno está retenido en tu garganta, hasta que sepamos cómo sacarlo de allí. La poción del señor tenebroso, necesita varias lunas para madurarse.

Snape no dijo nada. Al menos, nada escrito. Lucius sonrió suavemente y miró la marca tenebrosa sobre su brazo. Se borraba, comenzaba a borrarse. Una vez muerto el dueño del sortilegio, comenzaba a borrarse.

- Vivirás aquí, mientras te curas- le dijo y Snape asintió con la mirada y un gesto de la cabeza. Lucius miró lo que Snape estaba escribiendo y suspiró audiblemente- Sí, Draco está muriendo. No sé qué podremos hacer por él para evitar que muera. Narcisa está sintiéndose muy desdichada y en realidad, he intentado todo. ¿Qué clase de maldición es?- leyó- No lo sé.

Las siguientes líneas, se las imaginaba. Las esperaba. Severus luego de escribirlo con torpeza, lo miró atentamente. Lucius se acomodó en el asiento y dio un respingo.

- ¿Por qué salvé tu vida? Por que merecías algo más que morir, Snape. ¿Esperabas morir? Bien, a veces no todo resulta como se espera.

Severus se permitió sonreír ante eso. Lo que menos esperaba era volver a la vida y sin voz. Lucius miró el pequeño frasco de antídoto a su lado y se preguntó, de cuántas lunas hablaba su maduración. Lo único que había encontrado sobre el antídoto, era eso. De resto, no tenía más respuestas.

Su amigo permaneció recostado, meditando en silencio. Lucius lo miró por un par de minutos, hasta que notó que se había quedado dormido. Se levantó de la silla y se detuvo frente a él.

No esperaba verlo morir. Tanto a él como a su hijo.

Se inclinó ligeramente, oyendo su respiración. Era suave y apacible, como si simplemente se hubiera encontrado dormido, antes del inicio de una guerra. Alzó la cabeza y lo contempló.

Todo era tan distinto, luego de la guerra. Y como si fuese un padre preocupado, depositó un beso sobre su frente. Tantos años de guardar silencio, solo significaba una cosa.

El mundo comenzaba de nuevo, sin la tiranía del hombre al que le debieron lealtad. Pero aparte de todo eso, comenzaba la vida de lo que casi había perdido. No estaba seguro de que eso era lo que él esperaba, pero sí podría servirle para superar los inconvenientes que significaban, vivir sin un propósito existencial.

Volver a empezar y olvidar las viejas heridas. De todas formas, él tenía que hacerlo. También su familia.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus despertó los siguientes días, en una enorme cama. Rodeado de cobijas y almohadas. Se sentía como una especie de rey, dentro de un palacio al que no le conocía, ni cuatro centímetros. Quiso sentarse, pero le fue imposible. Su cuerpo estaba prácticamente paralizado y su voz era un horrendo gruñido. Aún lo era, luego de varios días de descanso.

Miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Su estómago estaba prácticamente, alimentándose de los ácidos. Sinceramente, no tener voz comenzaba a irritarlo en sobremanera. Antes de siquiera pensar en la forma de cómo quejarse, escuchó que la puerta se abría y Lucius, entraba en ese preciso momento. Entró con cuidado y se dio la vuelta. Esperaba no despertarlo.

Al notar que estaba despierto, simplemente inspiró pesadamente. Le sonrió y Severus, no hizo nada. Se dejó caer en la cama. Seguramente, Lucius le martirizaría eternamente, por haberle revivido de una muerte segura.

De algo que esperaba poder recibir.

- Severus. Pensaba que aún seguías dormido- dijo y Snape, se acomodó hasta sentarse- pensaba traerte noticias acerca de Draco. Ya que tú eres su padrino, casi como un segundo padre. Bueno, la orden precisa que declaremos muchas cosas. Aún así, creo que tenemos el poder para ocultarnos por unos días más.

- ¿Ocult...arnos?- dijo con una especie de gruñido. Lucius asintió en silencio Severus ladeó su cabeza, mientras pensaba. Lucius caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella. Extendió un sobre hacia Snape y éste, lo tomó cuidadosamente. Como si fuera a explotar.

Efectivamente. Todo mortífago, tendría que presentarse por orden inmediata. No parecían ser buenas señales.

- ¿Qué... Piensas... Hacer?

- Quieren a Narcisa. A Draco. No puedo simplemente ir y permitir que los apresen. Ellos son inocentes.

Severus no dijo nada. Ya imaginaba que el peso de la ley, caería sobre ellos en cuanto ocurriera la derrota de su señor tenebroso. Asintió en silencio. Lucius lo miró con una sonrisa suave.

- Luces mucho mejor. Quizá te haga falta un baño. Afeitarte. Narcisa podría ayudarte.

No tenía nada en contra de Narcisa Malfoy, pero prefería atenderse solo. Negó con la cabeza y Lucius, soltó una carcajada fría que lo soprendió de forma inmediata.

- ¿Le temes a mi esposa?

- No. No soy inú... til.

- No he dicho que lo seas. Solo estás indispuesto.- comentó él y Snape lo miró con un rostro de pocos amigos. Lucius tomó la carta de sus manos y suspirando, se inclinó ligeramente hacia él. Severus retrocedió por instinto. Ese gesto, no pasó desapercibido por Lucius.

- Solamente, miraré tu herida en el cuello.

Severus no dijo nada nuevamente y ladeó la cabeza. Lucius miró con atención e instintivamente, dos de sus dedos, la tocaron. Severus echó su rostro hacia atrás, apartándolo.

- Lo siento- dijo mirándola- bastante mejor, asumo. En unos pocos días, la poción habrá madurado y podrás regresar a tu estado normal. Mientras, no debes hacer magia alguna y debes permanecer en cama.

- No puedes... Obligarme...

Lucius sonrió y no contestó. Continuó mirando la herida que reposaba sobre su cuello. El hechizo de Narcisa, permitía que el veneno se encapsulara por corto tiempo, en sus cuerdas vocales. No debía esforzarse por utilizarlas demasiado o corría el riesgo de dispersar el veneno. Mientras miraba, Severus sintió sobre su cuello, algo cálido. Ladeó la cabeza, pero no podía mirar de qué se trataba.

Aunque no conocía del todo la sensación, imaginó de qué se trataba. Los labios de Lucius, estaban cerrados sobre su cuello, en forma de una caricia. O eso le pareció percibir. A no ser, que él fuera un vampiro.

Permaneció en esa posición por unos minutos, antes de alzar su cabeza y enfocar sus grises ojos, sobre los suyos.

- Tu aroma siempre es el mismo- dijo y Snape, no comprendió el asunto- hueles a laboratorio.

- ¿Dónde... vivo?

- Lo sé. Pero eso lo perderás aquí. Pronto, tendrás una vida normal. Alejado de las preocupaciones.


	6. Chapter 6

Mucho tiempo sin pasar, pero aquí les dejo más. Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Severus estaba en la tina, mientras Narcisa estaba sentada en una esquina. Lo miraba con mucho detalle, mientras él solo estaba pensando en los acontecimientos. Minutos después, el baño terminaba y Narcisa se inclinaba para deshacerse del agua turbia de la tina. Ya había puesto en sus manos, una toalla. Severus comenzaba a caminar y resultaba bastante distinto, luego de regresar de la muerte. Se puso en pie, cubierto por una toalla de color vinotinto. Narcisa lo miró por unos segundos y luego, suspiró. Había tomado un cepillo y había comenzado a cepillar su cabello, con mucha paciencia.

— Puedo hacer esto solo...

— Podrías, pero Lucius no lo permitiría. Severus, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí? ¿Vivo?

— No. Y sería perfecto, que me lo aclarasen.

— La única razón por la que estás aquí, vivo, es por que Lucius te necesita. Lucius y tú, han sido grandes amigos desde siempre. Él me ama, pero también te ama a ti y no podría verte morir.

Eso era nuevo. Lucius quería tener más de lo que merecía. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué dudaba de todo eso? Lucius amando a algo. Que él conociera, solo tenía amor por sus principios y el poder.

— Lucius se rindió, en cuanto supo qué iba a perder. Pero fue muy tarde para Draco. Ahora, su vida pende de un hilo y yo sé que terminaré perdiéndolo. Pero no puedo exigirte que...

Narcisa soltó el cepillo. Estaba manchado de sangre y Severus, se había llevado una mano al cuello. Ella lo miró en silencio y pretendía inclinarse a sostenerlo nuevamente. Severus sostuvo su mano y negó con la cabeza.

— Yo salvaré a Draco.

Narcisa no lo soportó y solo se echó a llorar. Bajo los brazos de Severus Snape. Como siempre terminaba, luego de algo preocupante. Siempre acudía a él. No le extrañaba que su esposo, tuviera la misma necesidad.

Aunque ella fuera su mujer, su esposa. La primera en pisar su hogar y su "corazón". Por decirlo de una forma elocuente. Severus alzó la mirada, cuando los ojos grises de Lucius, estaban fijos sobre ellos.

— Lucius.

— Ya basta Narcisa. Busca la ropa de Severus.

Narcisa se levantó sin decir palabra alguna y pasó junto a Lucius, sin mirarlo. Severus bajó la vista sobre el cepillo y la sangre, Lucius hizo lo mismo.

— Perdónala, está un poco consternada.

— Y el apoyo que le brindas es fantástico. Ella podría...

— No le he dicho la verdad. Ella no podrá hacer nada. Draco no despertará, creo que no despertará.

Escucharon un súbito llanto y el sonido de la ropa que caía en el suelo. Lucius ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta y luego volvió a mirar a Severus, que se ponía en pie.

— Quiero que cuides de ella, Severus.— dijo y él, lo miró ceñudo— solo a ti, te confiaría a mi familia.

— No me reviviste para ser tu cuidador de confianza. Asumo.

Lucius se levantó y negó con la cabeza, un par de veces. Lo miró caminar hasta la ropa en el suelo y tomarla, la colocó sobre sus manos, sus rostros estaban a un palmo de distancia. Sonrió ligeramente y Severus permaneció en silencio. Mirándolo con mucho detalle.

— Incluso si te hubiese revivido para eso— le dijo con una sonrisa que a Severus no le gustó.— Ya tú lo habrías hecho por tu propia cuenta.

Severus despegó los labios para contestarle, pero lo único que hizo fue suspirar en sorpresa. Lucius estaba muy cerca, lo suficiente como para tocarlo. Y eso fue lo que ocurrió al final.

Lucius lo besó. Un corto instante, que no le permitió decir algo al respecto.

— Incluso si hubieras muerto, ya lo habrías hecho.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus se sentó al otro lado de la cama, de la enorme cama. Lucius estaba en una esquina de ella, mirando el acabado de la habitación. Era incómodo para vivir. Incluso para alguien como él, que adoraba los lujos. Pero Snape no era así y quería que se sintiera lo más cómodo que pudiera. Si le incomodaba, lo quitaría.

— Podemos cambiar el decorado, si no te gusta. Algo más del tipo... laboratorio de pociones.

— Muy gracioso, imbécil.

— Además de colocar cortinas que tapen esa molesta luz del sol, que golpea con tu rostro y te despierta incómodo.

— Por mí, me hubieses dejado morir. Estaba cómodo, pudriéndome en suelo.

Lucius se dio la vuelta, se arrastró en la cama como un gato y negó con la cabeza. Severus retrocedió ligeramente, al notar su expresión. Sus ojos brillarle de una forma tan curiosa. Negó rotundamente y se apartó lo más que pudo. Aunque era presa de los doseles de la cama. Lo miró, mientras Lucius estaba a tan pocos centímetros de él.

— Eso, hubiese sido un desperdicio. A ti te debo mi vida y tú, a mí me debes la tuya.

Antes de hablar, Lucius volvía a probar su paciencia. Su mano estaba sobre su muslo y se movía con extrema cautela. Cuidadosamente, pero sabiamente a la vez. Sabía lo que hacía. Sonrió ligeramente, al notar la expresión de confusión de su contraparte.

— ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no te han abrazado, Severus?

— ¿Y eso qué demonios te importa? Simplemente son temas personales y no te contaría aunque...

Guardó silencio. Lucius no le permitió seguir adelante con su explicativa. Sonrió suavemente y entonces, había depositado otro beso en sus labios. Severus no protestó, pero tampoco encontró el placer en todo ese tema. Se resbaló en la cama y se encontró en una posición que no le favorecía en lo más mínimo. Sintió una caricia cerca de su muslo izquierdo. La mano de Lucius ya estaba allí.

No se había percatado que todo había cambiado entre ellos. Que todo el entorno había cambiado.

Soltó un gemido suave y no supo más de sí


	8. Chapter 8

Severus suspiró, entre algo que picaba su nariz. Despertó y entonces descubrió que no estaba solo en aquella cama. Sí, el propósito para tenerlo vivo. Divertirse con él. Acostarse con él. Seguramente.

Despertó con algo alrededor de sus brazos.

— Lo supuse. Para eso querías mi maldito culo. Para divertirte con él.— dijo. Ácido, brutal. Lucius en cambio, abrió los ojos y ahogando un bostezo, se apoyó sobre sus brazos y lo miró.

Sostuvo su rostro con una de sus manos y plantó un beso en sus labios. Severus trató de soltarse, pero le fue imposible. Por supuesto, había que complacer al niño rico.

— Siempre tuve una especie de curiosidad por sentirte, Severus. Pero el maldito de Evan Rosier, siempre estaba en medio de nosotros.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que a mí me gustaba alguien como él?

— Él siempre lo decía. Que solo él te entendía, que solo él era tu amigo. Estaba algo celoso, Severus. Amigo. Sí que lo estaba.

Severus apartó las sábanas de su desnudo cuerpo y se sentó con violencia. Ignorando por supuesto, las quejas de su compañero de casa y que además, pretendía llegar más que a eso. Sostuvo su quijada con ambas manos y le obligó a mirarlo una vez más.

— Por eso te traje a la vida, Severus. Porque una vida sin ti, habría sido catastrófica.

— Muchas veces te burlaste de mí, muchas veces invertiste tu semen en el cuerpo de Narcisa.

Lucius se rió de sus palabras. Qué grosero estaba su querido Severus.

— Esas cosas, no son propias de ti. Bueno, alguien tenía que amarme mientras tú estabas bajo los brazos de Rosier. Yo amo a Narcisa, pero lo que siento por ti, es diferente.

Amar a Narcisa. El diablo amaba al poder. Dios a la misericordia. Pero él estaba seguro de que no la amaba. Quizá solo por diversión... quizá... no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

— A ella la amo... a ti, te deseo a mi lado.

— Pues hubieses invertido ese tiempo en conocerme, en vez de reírte cada vez que podías de mí y de lo que me sucedía.

— ¡Oh vamos! Amar a Lily Evans... solo tú ibas a perderte con ella. No entiendes todo lo que significas. Lo que vales... Severus, tú no lo entiendes. Ni siquiera ese absurdo de Evan Rosier.

Severus se levantó, sin importar que estuviera desnudo. Tomó su ropa del suelo con mucha rabia y suspiró en silencio. Al menos Evan se había preocupado por lo que él sentía. Por escucharlo.

— Al menos él me conocía. Me escuchaba. Tú eres solo un patán, con poder... que necesita más poder.


	9. Chapter 9

Este enorme "recuerdo", ya lo había escrito aparte y no se lo coloqué a este fic. Sino que lo convertí en one shot. Por si los que leen este fic; ya lo vieron. Saludos.

MariSev.

Gracias por todo =).

* * *

Severus se había vestido en aquella enorme habitación; bajo la mirada incidiosa de Lucius Malfoy, que prefería permanecer en la cama. Sin moverse o siquiera parpadear.

Aquel pasado con Evan Rosier, lo recordaba perfectamente.

Cómo no hacerlo.

_Era una brumosa mañana, en un frío invierno. Realmente no importaba la época. Estaba metido dentro de la tina, hundido entre sus pensamientos. Solo el agua caliente, lograba relajarlo luego de una situación como esa. Le habían asentado un fuerte puñetazo en la cara y él había arañado a su enemigo, para que soltara la varita._

_Fuera como fuera, ambos estaban castigados. Ese asqueroso engendro. Ni siquiera comprendía cómo se había hecho tan popular. El punto era que todos lo amaban y cada vez que lo veían, lo vitoreaban como asnos. En cambio a él._

_De él se reían hasta caer agotados en el suelo. Hasta no poder respirar más. ¡Los detestaba! Y deseaba acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos. ¡Que vinieran! ¡Todos juntos! No les temía ni se acobardaba por el número._

_Se hundió en el agua, cerrando los ojos. El agua caliente al menos lo distraía de pensar en las muertes seguras, de cada uno de ellos. En recordar._

_En sentir lágrimas bajo sus labios. Lágrimas de ira. Él no lloraba de dolor. Él solo lloraba de ira. No entendería jamás lo que era el dolor._

_Salió del agua, cuando ya sus dedos amenazaban con arrugarse como pasas. Miró a su alrededor por una toalla y se cubrió la parte inferior con ella. Estaba en una habitación de hombres. ¿Qué importaba si alguien lo veía?_

_De todas formas, no tenía ánimos para vestirse. Mientras caminaba, se miró en el espejo y se detuvo allí. Era todo eso que James y comitiva, siempre decían. Era todo eso, que sus chistes solían decir entre líneas._

_Alzó su brazo y trató de fingir que tenía muchos músculos. ¿Cómo iba a gustarle a Lily, un adefesio como él? Que era tan pálido como Nick casi decapitado y tan escuálido como una varilla de árbol. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, aún mojado. Sus cabellos hechos una maraña, rodearon la almohada, mientras él solo estaba echado allí._

_¿Qué tenía que hacer, para que Lily dejara de verlo como un amigo? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para superar a Potter y compañía?_

_Se durmió pensando en eso. Estaba allí, en la cama de un cualquiera. Despertó con el insistente sonido de un "tic tac". Un reloj a su lado, pensó. Pero estaba solo. Abrió los ojos ahogando un bostezo y notó que no era así. Allí estaba él._

_Evan Rosier._

_— Buenas tardes, Severus. Veo que no la has pasado muy bien, en tu rostro se te nota— dijo, mientras se quitaba una sucia camisa de Quidditch. Él formaba parte del equipo, mientras que él era solo un enclenque come libros._

_— Solo déjame en paz. Solo vístete y vete, Rosier._

_— Descuida amigo. Aunque a ti te convendría vestirte también— suspiró, bajando la vista ante lo inevitable y pasándose la camisa sobre los hombros— aunque para mí, te ves muy bien así._

_Miró hacia abajo y recordó que no se había cambiado. Tomó la toalla entre sus manos y la dejó caer sobre sus piernas, mientras se sentaba y se frotaba la sien con una mano. Evan notó que se ponía la camisa al revés y volvió a pasarla sobre sus hombros. Mientras lo hacía, miró la almohada que su amigo había estado utilizando._

_— Dime, Severus... ¿llorabas mientras dormías?_

_Severus ladeó la cabeza hacia donde Evan miraba y negó con la cabeza. Aunque no estaba seguro de si eran lágrimas o solo su cabello húmedo._

_Ambas se sentían muy frías al tacto._

_— ¿Quién te dijo que lloro?— bramó y se levantó violentamente, sosteniendo la toalla entre sus dedos, que ya comenzaban a ponerse blancos de tanta presión que ejercía sobre ella. Evan movió las manos frente a él, negando toda acusación._

_— Solo comento lo que Lucius me dijo.— explicó— me dijo que habías estado llorando cuando Lily despreció tu invitación al baile, otra vez. Que solo te ve como un amigo._

_— ¡Eso no te incumbe ni a ti ni a Lucius!— dijo, mientras le daba la espalda. Evan terminó de colocarse la camisa y abotonarla. Buscó el pantalón de su pijama y se encogió de hombros._

_— No lo sé, yo solo trataba de ayudarte. Si necesitas algo, quizá yo pueda ayudarte. Quizá yo podría escucharte._

_Severus ladeó la cabeza, mientras Evan se bajaba los pantalones y buscaba entre sus cosas en el baúl, un bóxer limpios._

_— Y por la forma en la que están tus dedos, has pasado mucho tiempo conversando con la tina._

_Negó con la cabeza, mientras Evans encontraba su ropa y se cambiaba allí sin ningún miramiento. Miró hacia abajo y notó que estaba en las mismas y abrió su baúl con un movimiento violento. Evan se dio la vuelta y sonrió suavemente._

_— Tómalo con calma, está bien. Nada va a suceder. ¿De acuerdo?_

_— Todos creen que soy un tonto. Tú, Lucius. Incluso Narcisa y Bellatrix. Aunque sinceramente, no le presto atención a Bellatrix._

_Evan suspiró y en cuanto él se había dado la vuelta, notó las cercanías. Sonrió dulcemente, como si se tratara de su madre. Lo miró con aprehensión, mientras sostenía la toalla con firmeza. Rosier solo respiró lentamente._

_— Tranquilo, Severus— dijo, sosteniendo su barbilla. Clavando sus ojos sobre los negros pozos oculares, de su contraparte— yo no creo que seas un tonto. Simplemente has tenido mala suerte. Esto que James te ha hecho hoy. Esa sangre que has derramado por su culpa... solo fue un accidente. Él no es nadie para creerse superior a ti, ni mucho menos. Él no merece tu respeto. Ni siquiera tu ira._

_— ¡Sé lo que tratas de hacer!— bramó, separándolo con las manos— tratas de evitar que me vengue. Que no vaya más tras Evans._

_— Solo no quiero que te lastimen. Que te lastimes con falsas ilusiones, Severus.— siseó Rosier con una sonrisa suave._

_— ¿Cómo sabes que son falsas? ¡Es que tú también lo comentas! ¡Eres como todos Evan!_

_Evan sonrió suavemente y Severus rehuyó de su mirada. Con una inspiración fuerte, iracunda. Severus soltó la toalla que cayó frente a los ojos de Rosier. Éste sonrió suavemente al mirar aquello frente a sus ojos._

_El cuerpo de Severus Snape, desnudo._

_— Dime... ¿qué ves aquí? ¡nada! No ves nada que pueda atraer a Evans. Soy un completo asco. No le gusto a nadie— bramó, aferrando un brazo a la parte superior del espejo y mirándose con disgusto y tristeza— papá tiene razón al respecto, sobre mamá y yo. Solo somos escoria._

_Rosier sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y se acercó a Severus. Lo podía ver detrás de él, gracias al espejo. Negaba con la cabeza mientras caminaba y lo miraba con los ojos destellando como si se tratara de una vela, que oscilaba por el fuerte viento._

_— No, Severus. Tú no eres escoria. Tu madre tampoco. Eres un ser maravilloso. ¿Qué no lo has entendido aún? Ni siquiera porque Lucius crea que eres débil o porque Narcisa haya dicho que te hacen falta agallas para conquistar a alguien como Lily. O que Bellatrix piense que eres un imbécil sin remedio. Para mí no eres nada de eso. Tienes un valor inigualable y nadie podrá superarte. Mírate las manos— dijo, mientras miraba sus dedos arrugados a causa del agua en la tina— ¿Merece Potter y compañía, incluso Evans, todo esto que sufres y padeces? ¿O tu padre?_

_Severus no dijo nada, mientras Rosier miraba sus arrugadas manos con mucho detalle. Como si fuera una antigüedad. Suspiró y gradualmente lo soltó, mientras Severus solo se veía en el espejo._

_— Evans es solo una chica. Hay mucho más para ti, allí afuera. Pero te has enceguecido y ya no comprendes nada más que eso._

_— ¿Quién más? ¿Alguien como tú?_

_Evan asintió casi de forma imperceptible y Severus soltó un gruñido suave, dándose la vuelta para buscar su ropa, con mucha discreción._

_— Tú. ¿Amarme a mí, Evan? Eso sin duda es lo más descabellado que he oído. Lo más descabellado que ha pasado por tu cabeza._

_Evan no dijo nada y le arrojó una camisa que ya había sacado del baúl de Snape y lo miró con una sonrisa._

_— No quisiera que otros te vieran así, Severus. Lucius seguramente diría otro de sus comentarios mordaces y es mejor evitarnos las discusiones ¿no?_

_No comentó, mientras Rosier abandonaba la habitación con una sonrisilla. Suspiró y se preguntó si tendría razón. No. Él lucharía por Lily hasta el final._

_"Lo siento mucho Lily. En verdad... no quise"_

_"Ahorra tu saliva y tus disculpas, Severus. Ya entendí lo que soy para ti. Una asquerosa sangre sucia. Veo que no necesitas mi ayuda, para hundirte tú solo"_

_— Severus... sal de allí. Te vas a arrugar— sonreía Evan incado frente a la tina. Su amigo solo estaba allí, hundido en el agua y sus pensamientos._

_Esperó un par de minutos, mientras se le acaba el oxígeno. Lo miró salir con un fuerte movimiento, mojándolo todo a su alrededor en el proceso._

_— ¿Qué ha pasado, Severus? He oído que has llorado otra vez. ¿Qué ha pasado con Lily? Estaba muy furiosa cuando pasé por la biblioteca. Hablaba pestes de ti y dijo que ya no quería volver a verte._

_Tragó con fuerza ante esas palabras y Rosier comprendió que no eran las indicadas. Se inclinó hacia un lado, en cuclillas, y tomó una toalla. La estiró hacia su amigo, que apenas lo miró._

_— Está bien, lo siento. Lamento haberte dicho eso. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Creo que sí. Hoy se han burlado mucho de ti. Escuché de algunas chicas, como James intentó bajarte los pantalones... pero que a último minuto, Minerva pasaba por el campus y te salvó de ese embarazoso dilema. Sé que es vergonzoso y..._

_Se levantó violentamente, tomando la toalla y caminando hacia la habitación. Se sentó sobre la cama y Evan lo siguió con una sonrisa._

_— Bueno, respeto tu silencio. Si no me quieres decir, lo comprendo... es realmente..._

_— Mi madre otra vez está llorando. Me escribió esta mañana. Mi padre volvió a golpearla. Dice que le ha roto el labio inferior y la arañó en el pómulo derecho._

_Temblorosamente, extendió la húmeda carta hacia las manos de Rosier. Miró cada una de las palabras y suspiró sentándose a su lado._

_— No te preocupes, seguro estará bien justo ahora. Muy pronto eso se va a acabar, Severus. Ya vas a ver._

_— Cuando la mate.— comentó, y se limpió la mejilla con una de sus muñecas. Detestaba que él, precisamente él, lo mirara llorar. Incluso Lucius._

_Pero ya había equivocado mucho, a lo largo de su vida._

_— Severus, él no la matará. Y pronto vas a volver. A llenarle de alegría su vida. Ya verás. Te lo prometo._

_Alzó la mirada, Evan sonreía como siempre. Maldito Evan que era su único amigo._

_— Maldito seas, Evan Rosier._

_— ¿Por tener la razón? La vida no es fácil para nadie, Severus. Y yo, siempre estaré a tu lado. Te lo prometo._

_No dijo nada, ni siquiera importó que estuviera allí sin ropa. Que Evan le sonriera y que la puerta estuviera abierta. Aquel muchacho triste y marginado, encontró paz en un abrazo. Un abrazo que no solía pedir, que Evan solía darle._

_Era el único que sabía lo que él sentía y cómo lo sentía._

_— Ahora sal y haz lo que sabes hacer. Sé tu mismo, Severus._

_"Sé tu mismo. Sin importar lo que el resto te diga"_

Al terminar de vestirse, Lucius se sentó en la cama. Sonrió suavemente, mientras él trataba de disipar aquellas penosas memorias, de los confines de su mente. Evan Rosier, había sido muy diferente a lo que Lucius representaba en aquellos tiempos. No muy distinto de lo que era en ese preciso momento. Tomó su ropa y alzó la mirada en dirección al ex profesor de pociones e inspiró pesadamente.

Si no le podía arrancar a Evan de la memoria, se lo arrancaría del cuerpo. Conocía formas fáciles. Odiaba perder y por ende, ganaría lo que antes nunca tuvo.

— Es hora de desayunar. Iré a ver a Draco. Pero antes de eso, me gustaría que... me dijeras algo que considero importante.

Severus parpadeó y se preguntó qué diablos podía ser aquello.

— ¿Te acostaste con Rosier, Severus?

¿Qué rayos?

— ¿Te incumbe, de todos modos?

— Más de lo que crees, sí. ¿Y con Evans? ¿Llegaste a pertenercerle?

— Eso es algo que no te interesa ni te revelaré, Malfoy. Yo no te pregunto ni te hablo de tu intimidad con Narcisa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Continuamos por aquí. Gracias por todo =).**

**Mari.**

**

* * *

**

Severus permaneció en la cama, sintiéndose usado. Le había sucedido incluso, con Evan. Pero con él, todo había resultado diferente. Al final. ¿Había tenido relaciones con él? Sí, no lo podía negar.

¿Se había sentido amado? ¿Querido?

Tampoco podía negarlo.

_"Severus..."_

_Se sentía hipnotizado con su brillante piel. No era como Lucius. Era distinto. Celta, un joven delgado pero fuerte. Podía sostener su cuerpo contra el suyo, mientras se contorsionaba ante el placer del orgasmo._

_"Severus..."— escuchó en su oído, mientras sus labios estaban posados allí.— "Severus...yo te amo..." "¿Me amas?"_

Parpadeó y volvió a la realidad. Rosier era un tonto.

— Severus, creo que Draco ha muerto. ¿Podrías verificarlo, por favor?— Era Narcisa y parecía afligida. No perdió tiempo y asintió, caminando junto a ella. La habitación de Draco, parecía aún de niños.

Colocó su mano sobre su cuello y tomó su pulso. No estaba muy lejos de ser cierto. No podía sentir nada. Ni siquiera podía sentir su aliento sobre su mano. Estaba muerto.

Draco había muerto.

— Está muerto, Narcisa.

La mujer soltó una risotada y se llevó una mano a la boca, abandonando la habitación. Snape contempló el cadáver y lentamente lo cubrió con la sábana que estaba bajo él.

Aquella muerte, no lo afectó en ese momento. Aunque una vez que lo pensó, comenzó a sentir que pudo haber hecho más de lo que hizo. Caminó hacia Narcisa, que estaba en el baño privado que le había pertenecido a Draco, sosteniendo su ropa y echa un mar de lágrimas.

— Narcisa...yo no...

— Está muerto, Severus. Lucius prefirió perder a su hijo y salvarte a ti. ¡Está muerto! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ya no tiene solución, es mejor enterrarlo y dejarlo así. ¿No es cierto?

No contestó y caminó, hacia ella. Prudente. Con un movimiento suave de sus brazos, la rodeó entre ellos. Como si se tratara de un ahogado. Narcisa permaneció sin moverse, sin hablar. Lloraba en silencio.

— No entiendo. ¡Era nuestro hijo!

— No tenía salvación, Narcisa. Estaba maldito. Gravemente maldito. No respondía a tu voz, a mi varita...¿qué podíamos hacer para ayudarlo?

Se levantó violentamente de la tina en donde se había sentado y lo miró con rabia. Había alzado su mano frente a él y lo había abofeteado sin contemplación alguna.

— Jamás te atrevas... a decir algo así, en mi presencia.— le dijo y lo miró por última vez, antes de irse. Dejándolo solo, con la sensación de ardor en una de sus mejillas. Sus anillos, le habían herido hasta hacer sangrar su piel.

Pero estaba bien. Narcisa tenía derecho de sentirse amenazada, herida. Así no era ella. Solo era una faceta. Supuso que él también se sentiría igual, de perder a un hijo.

Lucius fue el siguiente en sentirlo. Parecía deprimido, en su despacho. Aunque no lo podía creer completamente.

— Ellos mataron a mi hijo. ¡Esos malditos aurores, sentenciaron a mi hijo a la muerte!— gritó, mientras destapaba una botella de vino y dejaba caer su contenido de forma tosca, en una copa alta.

— No puedes culpar a otros, de tus acciones. Fue tu idea, inmiscuirlo dentro de las redes.

— ¿¡Cómo osas decir semejantes palabras! Tu osadía sangra por tu mejilla.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y recordó que Narcisa le había roto la piel. Se limpió la herida con los dedos y remojó sus dedos en el vino que Lucius bebía. Vino blanco que se tiñó ligeramente de tinto.

— Este fue el trabajo de Draco. No pudo con la oleada que lo castigó y disolvió muy pronto.

— ¿Insinúas que no crié bien a mi hijo?

— Ni tú, ni Lestrange. Draco no estaba hecho para lo que le tenían preparado. Los huesos y paredes ceden con extrema facilidad. No se trataba de nosotros, Lucius. Se trataba de tu hijo y de tu esposa. ¿No te importaba ninguno? ¿Solo yo?

Se sintió imbécil, diciendo eso. Lucius derramó la copa y los vidrios se hicieron añicos. Snape retiró la mano de inmediato, pero aún así, se había herido con los trozos que cayeron. Lucius se levantó de la silla y tomando su largo bastón, miró a Snape con mucha rabia.

— No lo vales tanto.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no traes a la vida, a tu hijo? ¿Por qué a mí?

— Porque mi hijo no había muerto. Tú sí.

Snape sonrió suavemente y Lucius escudriñó su rostro.

— ¿Esa es tu mejor respuesta? ¿Es esa tu razón para darle a Narcisa? Tu esposa, tu mujer durante años. ¿Qué importaba lo que yo podía hacer en este mundo? ¿Qué importaba lo que yo tenía que completar en mi vida? Tu hijo y tu esposa, tenían prioridad sobre mí.

Lucius sostuvo su mano con violencia y eso hizo que de las heridas, brotase más sangre de la usual.

— Eso no se pone a prueba, Severus.

— ¿Y la vida de tu hijo, sí se pone a prueba?

No continuó, Lucius nuevamente lo había besado. Imperiosamente. Soltó un quejido, cuando apoyaba su mano herida, sobre el resto de los vidrios. No podía separarse de él, por más que quisiera.

El beso fiero que jamás había sentido antes. Su lengua empujaba la suya con violencia y respirar ya no era una opción. Era besar y morir.

— Narcisa...— escuchó que murmuraron en sus labios y se separaron con violencia. Severus no volvió su rostro, continuó mirando los pedazos de vidrios y la sangre que caía en el suelo. Supo que la mujer había vuelto a salir y que Lucius había ido tras ella.

Miró su mano. Sus heridas dibujaban una graciosa forma. Lucius lo había realizado a propósito.

Decía: "Mine..."

_"Mío"_

Evan solía decirle lo mismo. Y él solía pensar de Evans, lo mismo.


	11. Chapter 11

A ver, le seguimos por estos lares.

Besos y cariños :D

* * *

Severus despertó una vez más, en aquella enorme cama ornamentada con serpientes y otras cosas que no podía vislumbrar. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó el rostro con ellas. Estaba una vez más, dentro de esa horrible pesadilla. Estaba vivo y podía sentir en su brazo, el ardor de aquella marca que Lucius había dejado.

El día anterior.

Dios...

Había sido el más espantoso día que había vivido. Lleno de recuerdos, lleno de estúpidos sentimientos que había luchado por evitar revivir y Lucius los revivía todos y cada uno de ellos.

Su relación fallida con Evan Rosier, solo le daba mayor seguridad de que Lucius no era la persona que necesitaba. Que no debía permanecer ni un minuto más en esa mansión solitaria.

Llena de lujos, pero el lujo no hablaba. El lujo no hacía sentir a corazones muertos. Helados.

Se puso en pie, tomando su varita. Estaba dispuesto a irse y nada lo convencería de quedarse. Si tenía que batirse en duelo con Lucius, lo terminaría haciendo. Sin importar que pasara.

Colocó una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y al abrirla, se encontró con el rostro de Narcisa. Enjuagado en lágrimas.

— ¡Nunca me lo dijiste! Destruiste mi matrimonio.

¿Qué cosa nunca le había dicho? Respiró, llamando a su calma.

— ¿Qué nunca...?

— ¡Lucius!— gritó enloquecida y Severus retrocedió ligeramente— ¡Sabía que desde hace muchos años, estaba tras algo que no éramos Draco y yo! Desde joven. ¡Pero siempre lo ocultó perfectamente! Hasta que apareciste. Hasta que...

Entendía o creía entender, a qué se refería.

— ¡Yo no destruí tu matrimonio! Este se destruyó solo. Lucius se encargó de hacerlo. ¡Todo se trata de una apuesta entre él y Evan Rosier! ¡Quien pudiera jugar conmigo primero! Lucius detesta perder y ahora que Evan está muerto. ¿¡Cómo crees que se siente!

Narcisa se sintió atacada y movió una de sus manos con fuerza. Severus presintió que su mano se dirigía a su rostro, que pensaba abofetearlo.

— Lucius te ama...creo que te ama. Incluso más que a mí. Fuese una apuesta o no, siempre fuiste su mejor amigo. Ahora lo comprendo. Siempre estuviste en nuestras narices.

— ¿Crees que entiendes todo, Narcisa? Nada se te escapa ¿cierto?— le criticó Snape y Narcisa se dio por aludida.

— ¡Entonces explícame que está sucediendo!

Severus se apartó de la puerta, con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. Narcisa caminó dentro sin dejar de mirarlo y se sentó en la cama. Severus Snape permaneció de pie, mirándola con atención.

Esa historia no le gustaba, pero creía que era el motivo por el cual, Lucius, hacía todo ese show.

_"Sucedió en el cuarto curso. Yo aún lloraba por lo que mi madre tenía que sufrir a expensas de mi padre. Agradecí el hecho de que no fuese un brujo como nosotros o la habría asesinado en un santiamén."_

_Severus caminaba lentamente hacia la sala común, el camino estaba despejado. La mayoría se iba a hogsmade, pero su humor no estaba preparado para golosinas y cerveza de mantquilla._

_Caminaba hacia las habitaciones para tomar un baño caliente e intentar olvidar. Intentar olvidarse de todo y despejar su memoria de los pesados recuerdos que se cernían sobre ceja y ceja, todos los santos días desde que había vuelto de las vacaciones de invierno._

_Se detuvo frente a la puerta y pensaba empujarla, cuando escuchó dos voces que hablaban. Una parecía negada y otra estaba divertida. Una socarrona risa se escuchaba a lo largo del pasillo._

_— Lo lastimarás, eso es seguro. Ya ha llorado lo suficiente por Lily Evans, como para sentirse usado también por ti._

_Supuso que hablaban de él. Esa voz suave se le hacía muy familiar. Parecía..._

_— Lily Evans es solo una asquerosa sangre sucia sin otra suerte más que la muerte. Severus necesita un contacto verdadero con el "amor". Quizá así madure y deje de llorar._

_— Él no llora solo por ella, bien lo sabes. Su madre ha estado en dificultades. La relación en su hogar no es la adecuada._

_— Severus lo arruinará por sí solo. Irá, le dirá una tontería de esas que suele decir y Lily Evans lo ignorará. Como siempre. Además, que yo sepa, ella tiene debilidad por personas como James Potter. Capitán y buscador. ¿Qué diablos es Severus Snape? Nada._

_— Él es una gran persona, aunque tú no puedas ver más que tus narices._

_El segundo sonrió y luego rió fuertemente._

_— ¿Ah sí? ¿Eso crees? Lo he visto, no sería capaz de atraer a nadie ni de sentir amor por nadie. Seguramente solo por su madre, que es la única que ve algo en él. Tiene que hacerlo ¿no? Después de todo, es su madre._

_El primero soltó un largo suspiro y tuvo que coincidir con él. Severus Snape no era perfecto para sentir amor y expresarlo. Solía resultar muy exasperante, tener una conversación con él, que no fuera sobre artes oscuras. Aunque evidentemente, todos irían tras lo mismo. Tras Tom Riddle._

_— Te propongo algo, Evan. Vamos a explotar los dotes de Severus. Vamos a ser sus mejores amigos y vamos a apostar su amor. El primero que sea capaz de conquistarlo, demostrará su punto. Y podrá quedárselo, por supuesto. Espero que seas tú, no le gustará cómo voy a tratarlo si llegara a conquistarlo._

_— Es tu mejor amigo._

_— Pero no lo amo. Así que es válido._

_— ¿A dónde quieres llegar?_

_— Quiero divertirme y enseñarle de una buena vez, que debe ser un hombre y llevar los pantalones frente a James, si quiere tener una buena cogida con Evans. Aunque a veces pienso que Snape gusta de James. Quizá el muy tonto sea gay y esté enamorado hasta las medias de su "rival". De ese que vive hablando todo el tiempo._

_Y Evan trató y por ello, Severus desconfiaba de él. Aquel momento en el que lo había encontrado en la tina, solo había demostrado que él quería jugar con él, como Lucius._

_Pero luego, todo cambió. Evan parecía dispuesto a ayudarle en realidad. Lo había abrazado, sobrecogido entre sus brazos y le había susurrado palabras de aliento. Sin darse cuenta, había sucumbido al juego de su contra parte. Y Evan Rosier había caído en su propia trampa. _

_En realidad, él lo veía como un intento de salvación. Se lo susurró en la cama, ese día antes de las vacaciones de verano, cuando Severus le había mostrado la carta acerca de los golpes de su madre._

_Cuando habían terminado juntos, teniendo sexo. O como fuera._

_— Te lo cuento ahora, para que no digas que luego no te lo advertí. Lucius quería usarte y por eso, he decidido poner todo mi empeño en este juego, para rescatarte. Pensaba ser cruel y la verdad es que no puedo llegar a hacer eso, Severus. Siento que...a veces pienso que...he llegado a comprenderte. He llegado a amarte._

_Se había levantado con brío y lo había mirado lleno de rabia._

_¿Jugar con él a quién podía conquistarlo primero? ¿A quién podía enamorarlo y luego dejarlo como Lily estaba haciendo?_

_Bueno, él había terminado haciendo que ella lo dejara. ¡Pero se sentía igual!_

_— Me engañaste...y luego, luego me cogiste. ¡Por lástima!_

_Pero Evan sonrió en ese momento, desconcertándolo por completo._

_— Lucius me hizo un favor._

_Severus pensaba replicar, pero Rosier sostenía su rostro con sus manos._

_— Me acercó a ti, me permitió conocerte y me permitió amarte. Hace mucho que me he retirado de los juegos. Pronto nos iremos, pronto serviremos a nuestro señor y tú debes dejar el pasado atrás._

_— ¡No confío en ti!_

_— Soy la única persona segura que conoces. ¿En qué otros confiarás? ¿En Lucius?_

_¿En Lucius, para quien eres poca cosa?_


End file.
